Data communication systems exchange user data for user communication devices to provide various data communication services. The user communication devices may be phones, computers, headsets, machines, and the like. The data communication services might be media conferencing, gaming, social networking, machine communications, and the like. To extend the range of these data communication services, the data communication systems deploy wireless access points that communicate over the air with wireless user communication devices. Current Fourth Generation (4G) wireless networks are being augmented with Fifth Generation 5G wireless networks. One of the features of the 5G networks is a dramatic improvement in data latency. Data latency is the amount of time that it takes to transfer data—either from source to destination or round-trip through the destination.
A popular way to deliver data communication services is through software applications that are downloaded to the user communication devices. The user communication devices then execute the software applications to access network application servers that deliver the data communication services. Mobile user communication devices use 4G and 5G wireless access points to access these network application servers. In many cases, the user applications are customized for execution by wireless mobile devices. Some of these customized user applications require extremely low 5G latency, while other user applications are fine with 4G latency.
A user application session with a set of user communication devices is often optimized when the data latencies between the application server and the user communication devices is the same. The users share the same application experience in real time. For example, a virtual reality gaming application may require equal data latency between the application server and the user headsets that generate the virtual reality gaming experience. Unfortunately, the network support for mobile user applications that require equalized latency is not yet optimal.